1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protecting construction for an end portion of a shielded electric cable which prevents an electromagnetic wave from leaking out of conductors provided in the cable and protects the conductors from the effect of external electromagnetic wave.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
An end portion of a shielded electric cable is formed into an unshielded section including conductors and a drain wire, The jackets and shielding layers of which are stripped off and exposed by a substantial length (about 150 mm). Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 62-4194 (1987) discloses a protecting means which covers the unshielded section on the end portion of the shielding electric cable with a contractible tube having a shielding effect and contracts the tube to secure it on the unshielded section after wiring.
On the other hand, Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 2-72617 (1990) discloses a protective construction in which a flexible protecting sheet having a shielding effect is provided on an electric cable to be shielded and then the protecting sheet is shrink-fitted into a tube to be secured on the cable.
In the above prior arts, the tube through which the cable passes and the protecting sheet which is wrapped around the cable are shrunk to be secured around the cable. When a failure of an attaching position of the tube or the like or a wrong attachment of a terminal onto a connector is found after the tube or the like has been secured around the cable, correcting work must be carried out by breaking the secured portion. Consequently, wastage of parts and time results. In addition, the protecting construction utilizing the tube disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 62-4194 (1987) is subject to working and wiring limitations since the wiring process must be carried out after a terminal is connected to an end of the electric cable passed through the tube on account of different sizes of the connector and terminal.